Gimme Shelter
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: It's been two years since anyone heard from Leah Winchester. Two years since Dean died. Now someone is at Sammy's door, but is it who anyone expected? Co-Written by Vespa
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hey yall. Its Little-Miss-Music95 here. This is a collab with my home slice Vespa. She is an awasome writer who does not get enough love :'( I hope you enjoy. Next chapter will be all mine. Chap 3 will b her nd chap 4 me nd so on and so forth. Love you all and we hope you enjoy this. :D**_

I never thought that a day like this was coming my brother rescued me from death and in return was sending himself to the worst place you could possibly imagine hell one year is all they gave him those Demons and i felt useless because there was nothing in my power to stop those hell hounds coming and getting him. I guess i should explain what happened well it all started about 365 days ago...

_****366 Days till the hell hounds come****_

**Carry on my wayward son **

**There'll be peace when you are done **

**Lay your weary head to rest**

**Don't you cry no more**

"Lee...Lee...LEAH! Wake up!" I wish I could wake up but my eyes wouldn't open I could still hear everything happening around me Dean shooting that son of bich demon thank god a warm feeling was coming out of my stomach so this is what dying is like no seeing your past no white light just hearing and feeling what's going on around while you feel lifeless ,motionless ,useless until everything becomes silent and nothings moving around you.

Dean P.O.V

That son of a bitch killed my sister I should have been there but that that demon had to go stab her in the stomach. We took her to Bobby's place and laid her on the sofa we were all taking this hard Sam being one of her closest friends as well as her brother then Bobby being the second Dad to her I knew what I had to do I couldn't stay here and watch her now stone cold body stay that still I had to go make that deal.

I storm out of the house Bobby and Sam yelling behind me nothing can stop me I had to do this...for her, for my sister.

I finally made it to the crossroads it took long enough in silence me and lee like the same music pretty much anything in the impala only Sam wanted to change the music it never worked in his favour .I dig up the box in the dead centre of the cross road placing one of my old fake ids, some graveyard dirt that i picked up on the way and of course a black cat bone. I buried it back in its hole and I waited and waited my patience wearing thin "Where the bloody hell are you Demon?!" I yelled that's when I felt a tap on my shoulder as I spin around that's when I see her "So let me guess Dean you here to bring you little lee back well I can't help you unless.." I had to cut her of i didn't want to play these games "ok bitch listen here I would give anything for her to be back.." she looked at me with a flash of black going across her eyes "You didn't let me finish Dean what I was going to say was unless you want to take her place I can't do anything for you" I thought this though as she started to walk away from me "How long will I have?" I was regretting asking this but it had to be asked "how about 1 year from this date nothing more and if your brother or sister attempt to get you out of this you and your sister will drop dead. Do we have ourselves a deal Dean?"

"Yes we have a deal" I said as I pulled her in for a kiss I didn't enjoy it but know I knew when I get back to Bobby's she would be there talking away like normal and with that she was gone. It didn't take long to get back to Bobby's and when I pulled up i saw Leah and Sam on the front porch as he looked up when he heard the impala I think I was a bit too excited as i jumped out of the impala and enveloped her into a bear hug in our lives we have only hugged twice once when dad died and the other when mum died "Dean i cant breath.." she mumbled into my shoulder oh shit i didn't know how tight i was hugging her "oh sorry i just kind of missed you"…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys. This is my chapter. Next week you will be given a new chapter, and this is the scheduale for this story. Every tuesday a new chapter will be realeased. So in exactly a week you will receive a new chapter. I love you all and so does Vespa-15. :D **_

_**Little-Miss-Music**_

LPOV

I woke up and was intsantly pulled into a hug from Dean. I couldnt breath.

"Dean I cant breathe..." He pulled back.

"Oh sorry, I just kind of missed you" What did he mean missed me?

"Okay? Dean...what happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?" Sammy finally spoke up. He looked shocked.

"I-I saw you and Sammy, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." Dean looked guilty.

"Yeah, that- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile."Wait, I was stabbed?!

"But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad."

"No, but Bobby and Sammy could. Who was that kid anyway?"

"His names Jake. Lets kill that fucker." He just chuckled at me.

"Calm down Van Damme, you just woke up."

"No. He tried to kill me. We gotta take him down" At that moment we heard Bobbys doorbell ring. Sam stood up grabbed his shotgun off the table. We all sat in silence as he walked to the door. He opened it slowly and regesterd who it was. He aimed the shotgun at face level.

"I will count to five before I shoot you. I'm not the kind of guy who doesnt give someone a chance to defend themselves. ONE, TWO, FIVE." I heard a gun shot and a body hit the ground. Oh shit. I ran to Sammy and saw Jake on the floor. Dead. Then I rememberd.

"The gates. Shit get in the impala and drive. We have to stop this." We walked out of the door and saw Yellow eyes.

"Come with me Leah. Only you can open the gates. Do it now or I will kill your brothers." I understood what he ment. Eaither way those gates were going to open and I didnt stand a chance. Neither did Sam or Dean. I was suddenly at a train tracks. I knew what to do. I broke them and walked through. I could hear the purr of the Impala. They could save me. I just hoped that Dean had the colt. It was the only way to kill Yellow Eyes. I got to the gate and it started opening. Oh god please hurry guys. The gates started opening and demons were exiting. I saw ghosts in a line leaving, the black smoke, creaures off all kinds were leaving the gate and into the normal world. I saw Dad. Wait, Dad? I knew he passed on but I never knew that he was down there. Oh god no. I heard a gunshot and saw yellow eyes flash with electicty. He was gone. The guys ran to me and we started closing the gates. The demons were fighting back, we needed to close this. Suddenly a white flash ran through the grave yard. What was going on. I tunred and saw Dad standing there. He had sacrificed himself for us. He waved at us and then was gone. The gates shut and we knew it was done, but the demons still left out there. We were screwed. We got into the Impala and drove back to Bobbys. He would help us. I knew he would

366 DAYS LATER

We were on a hunt with Sammy's girl friend, or more like to save his Demon lover. It was scary how fast he would drop what we were bought up to believe for some girl that looked like mum. The hell hounds were after Dean and Lilith was after Sammy and I, for once, seemed to be the safest. We have 3 hours until Dean is taken and Lilitih is after Sam now. I kicked the door down and saw Ruy standing at the head of the stairs. I knew she was full of shit.

"Hello Leah, did the boys send you out to do there dirty work?" Her eyes flashed white, Lilth. We were screwed.

"Not a chance bitch." She smirked at Dean.

"Well, well, well. Dean I have decided to push your contract up by a couple of hours. Is that ok with you?" I heard growling. Oh crap. The hell hounds would rip anyone to shreds if we got in there way. The fact that we couldnt see them didnt help.

"Sic em' boys" Soemthing ripped at Deans pant leg. They were dragging him to hell.

"NO!" Sam wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me out of the house. I pulled away and grabbed the colt.

"BURN IN HELL YOU BITCH" I shot her. I shot Lilth. I saw the smoke leave the body and go out into the world. Fuck I failed. I just shot a random woman. Sam grabbed me and pulled me into the Impala.

2 WEEKS LATER

SPOV

She had become a shell. She was no longer Leah. She hunted, but she didnt do it for the sake of the human race. This was for revenge. She was a danger to herself and the rest of the world. I pulled into the hotel we were staying at. We got out of the car and checked in. I dumped my bag on my bed and she flopped down on hers.

"We need to talk Leah."

"What about?"  
"About your attidude since Dean left"

"He never left. He was taken from us and I wont stop until she is gone."

"No. Im going to collage and your going to get a job and your going to forget about this life and leave it alone. Dean is gone and neither of us can do this alone."  
"I'll just go to Bobby"  
"I've talked to him about this. He agrees with me. That Rakshasa in Wisconsin, you almost had Bobby killed. You need to get away from the hunt. Its the only thing that will help you." She glared at me. She grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room. I knew she would be safe. She slammed the door behind her. I knew I would never see her again.

LPOV

How could he say that to me. I knew I wasnt as good as I was could be when hunting. I wasnt sloppy but I was dangerous. What was I going to do now? I remembered I had a two thousand dollars in my boot. I found a bus stop and hopped on bored. I dont care where I went, as long as I get away from Sam.

TWO YEARS LATER

SPOV

BANG BANG BANG

What the hell is going on at... 2:30 a.m on a wednesday. Someone hates me. I have a class in six hours and I was tired. Jess was still asleep so I stood up and walked to the door.

BANG BANG BANG

I grabbed the knife from the drawer and the holy water and looked out the peep hole. Dean?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter written for you by the lovely Vespa-15. Please give her loves in the form of reviews. We love you all and shout out to Mrs. Prow, Qurikey Turkey, and Pixie and we both hope you have an amazing christmas **_

_**Little-Miss-Music95 & Vespa-15**_

* * *

Sams Point of view

This couldn't be dean my brother had been gone for 2 years

BANG, BANG, BANG

I open the door with the lid of my holy water bottle well removed and tip the contents all over his head there was no reaction none at all

"Do you want to chuck some salt at me as well Sam? I've already been through this with Bobby and ill rather not go through it again" Dean sighed a grin taking over his lips it was him my brother I smiled back wrapping him in a quick manly hug

"Good to see you again bro" I say as I release him he just chuckles pointing behind me I turn around to see jess rubbing her eyes

"Who was making that noise Sam?" jess mumbles not looking up at dean

"Go back to bed jess it's no one they'll stop now anyway" she just nodded and headed back to the room

"Look at you Mr I have a girlfriend and am at college" Dean chuckled and added

"Does she even know about the family business?"

"As nice as this has been Dean why at 2 30 in the morning?" I yawned

"There is a job in Bridgewater Massachusetts I need your help Sammy" Dean muttered looking straight pass me

"what made you think that I would do it I haven't hunted since after you got taken haven't even seen Leah in that amount of time I'm not doing it good night dean" I went to shut the door but it wouldn't shut I look down to see he had put his foot between the door and doorframe

"Really dean real mature" I grumble out I'm trying to keep my voice low so jess wouldn't wake up again

"Just here me out on hunt you will only be away a week tops after this you can back to your Mr perfect lifestyle or if you want to continue you can does that sound like a fair offering?"

This would most likely be the only way to get him out of my hair

"The impala is downstairs go wait in there I'll be there soon" I said chucking the keys at him while I go to grab some gear and leave jess a note explaining how my brother invited me on a trip and I would be back later in the week afterwards heading to the impala to see a very confused dean

"What have you done to my baby Sam what the hell is this!" dean yelled at me holding up my ipod I couldn't help but laugh

"It's an iPod dean you put your music on it and then it's all in one place" dean looked at me with a serious face

"Did you keep my cassettes?" all seriousness still there I could help but chuckle again

"they are in a box ion the back seat" and with that my iPod was chucked into my lap and iron man by Black Sabbath blasted my ear drums like the good old days now to talk about the hunt while we are on the road

"So what's the hunt?"

"Strange things have been going on in Bridgewater there have been robberies murders the whole lot"

"Ok how is this strange?"

"Just look for yourself" dean handed me a folder showing that the crime rate from the last 5 years have been completely blown out of the water and it hasn't even been half a year

"Ok that is weird" I mutter out

Leah's Point of view

**So many times, it happens too fast **

**You trade your passion for glory **

**Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past **

**You must fight just to keep them alive**

**It's the eye of the tiger**

**It's the thrill of the fight**

**Risin' up to the challenge**

**Of our rival**

The garage suddenly goes quiet I was to busy under the hood of a 67 ford mustang this is what my life had become since the argument 2 years ago I ended up in a town in Massachusetts called Bridgewater it wasn't so small that everyone knew your name not super big that everyone was on top of each other I was still doing hunts under the table but not as many as I used to and about a couple of months ago started working in the garage as well.

I wipe my hand on a rag heading back to the radio

"Piece of shit" I mutter under my breath. I smack the top of it making it start again

**and the last known survivor**

**Stalks his prey in the night**

**And he's watching us all with the**

**Eye of the tiger**

**Face to face, out in the heat**

**Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry**

**They stack the odds **

**Still we take to the street**

**For the kill with the skill to survive**

I soon give up on the radio deciding to go home instead I can finish the car in the morning.

I drop my gear at the door of my small one room apartment and go to the fridge grabbing a beer and some left over pizza going to the laptop to see if there was any jobs about and also going back to one I have been working on for a few months the one here at Bridgewater the higher crime rate especially in robberies and in murders wasn't just a coincidence I'm a bit surprised I haven't seen any hunters around. I shortly decide to go for a drive to see if there is anything happening but after 2 hour of not seeing anything I decide to head home driving past a small motel something I don't miss about being on the road when I see the impala no it can't be Sam is inn college and has given up on hunting I'm sure of it and dean is gone it can't be the impala. I head home to do some more research and some shut eye since I got work in the morning.

The next day I finished the Ford I wanted to leave but I had to wait for the owners to come in to collect it but instead I hear I voice which is all too familiar voice I hadn't heard in 2 years "Anyone here?"…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. This is chapter 4 and I hope you all had a good xmas break. Now it is the new year and I hope you are all celebrating. Doomsday was a bit of a let down but anyway. Shout out to Mr.s Prow, Quirkey Turkey and Pixie. Love you all.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95 & Vespa-15**_

DPOV

"So other than five deaths and robbery's in the past month, what makes you think this is a case?"

"Because the average crime rate in Bridgewater is 0.98 per 1000 people. I did some reasearch Sammy, don't look to shocked." Sam was obviously avoiding the obvious question. either he didn't want to know how I crawled out of hell or he didn't know how to ask.

"How are you here Dean. I mean you were gone for two years Dean and then suddenly you show up on my door step saying you have a case for me and you show up without our sister. What happened Dean." I sighed. He seems to have finally grown some balls.

"I dont know Sammy. I just woke up and I was underground. I dug my way up and found a general store and a white light and a high pitched noise burst through the room, took out all the windows and almost defended me. I had a shower at Bobby's and saw a hand print on my left arm. I have no idea how I'm here but I am. Bobby has no idea where Leah is but I know you two had a fight. Why Sammy? Why has Leah dropped off the map and more importantly why are you not looking after our baby sister." He dropped his head.

"She had become reckless. She almost got Bobby killed and I couldnt let her continue until she got herself killed. I told her she could go and work but she wont be hunting. She wasnt happy. She wanted to do this, but it wasnt for the good of mankind, it was to get you back. She ran out and I tried searching for her but I couldnt find her. She dissapared." He was upset. I knew he would be.

"Put some music on. Nothing that your girlfriend picked for you, something I would like." He knew I was doing him a favor. When we were on the road I never took requests. It was only what I wanted. I also never took suggestions for pie flavors. I had what I felt like. My rules. Being in hell and not knowing what would happen changed a person. I knew time was limited and the job we had shortened that fact. I heard the beginnig to a song I had never heard before but I like the sound of it.

**Took a shot in the dark  
Though the aim was true  
Still it missed the mark  
As we wait for a hero we can't find  
Now I know, now I realize  
It's a hard line  
Once you cross you're on your own  
But I won't lie, I'm not satisfied  
We can't wait much longer**

When your heroes, turn to the enemy  
And there's nothing left to hold  
When your heroes, give only apologies  
I won't deny it leaves me cold

Nice guitar work.

"Who is this?"

"Slash, he release another solo album. Its pretty good."

"I agree. Now, lets have pie."

LATER

I found a garage that would fix up baby. She was a little bit dented. I saw a ford being worked on and I could hear some Sabbath from the radio.

**Your love for me has just got to be real  
Before you know the way I'm going to feel  
I'm going to feel  
I'm going to feel**

Now I have you with me under my power  
Our love grows stronger now with every hour  
Look into my eyes you'll see who I am  
My name is Lucifer please take my hand

"Anyone here?" I needed to see how much it would cost for my baby to be fixed. I heard a loud bang and the words shit muttered under a womans breathe.

"Hello? Can I get some help here?" I was getting irritated.

"Dean, is that you?" I knew that voice. I would never forget it. From behind the hood of the ford I saw the person nobody had seen for two years.

"Leah? What are you doing here?" I walked towards her and she pulled a knife on me.

"Woah woah woah Leah. Its really me." She grabbed her flask from her hip and threw what looked like water at me.

"Bobby tried all this on me. I'm not a shifter, I'm not a vamp. I'm human." She looked up at me, midget. She threw her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Calm down Leah. I'm fine, Why did you run away midget?" She laughed at me.

"I ran because Sammy didnt want me there. You should have heard him when he tole me to stop. He made it sound as if I didnt give a damn for anyones life except my own. I needed a way to get over losing you about something I did. I dont want to see him Dean. Ill fix up baby but I wont see him. Its free by the way. Just leave her here and I will fix up her engine." I knew that she didnt want to see him. I hoped I would find her and I did. I just needed to know she was safe, but being a hunter ment you could never get away from this life. I gaver her one last hug and walked away. Another man walked past me and straight to Leah. I walked slower, attempting to evesdrop without being to obvious.

"Hey sweetie. Whose that?" Sweetie? I wish Leah would kick this guys ass.

"An old friend. I still have work to do on the Ford and now I have this amazing car to work on. I'll see you at home babe." What? My sister is living with a guy who calls her Sweetie? Is she going soft. Haha the thought of that. The guy was my height with short black hair. He wore jeans and a plaid shirt. I guess I approve of his style. I walked out of the shop and walked to the hotel. I cant tell Sam that Leah was here, but I needed to let him know shes fine.

LATER

We found the house where the vampires were living. They must be sleeping because there was no movement form inside. I had my gun and knife. Sammy had his shotgun with knife tucked into the small of his back. We walked through the house and found it empty.

"God damn blood suckers, knew we were coming." I heard the floor creek upstairs. So did Sammy. I went up first. Gun ready to shoot anything that wasnt human. We walked upstiars and saw the barrell of a shotgun pinted at us.

"I suggest you tow leave now before we kick your ass." It was a voice I recognised from before. Was Leah dating a hunter?  
"Put your gun down Adrian, their ok." Damn it. Leah got here first, and now Sammy knew she was here.

"Leah, what are you doing here?"

"I live in Bridgewater now with Adrian. What are you doing here Sam?" She looked pissed off. As of she was not worried her brothers showed up dring her hunt. I know men who would kill others for entering into there hunt.

" We are hunting. I'm guessing you know about Dean already. Whose this?" Her boyfriend was still to drop the barrell of his gun.

"I'm Adrian, I dont trust eaither of you because Leah has chosen not to tell me about you." I looked at my sister. She knew what I was thinking.

"You two were gone for two years. Adrians my boyfriend whom I met during a hunt. Adrian, these are my brothers. My last name is not Plant, its Winchester."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Chapter 5 written for you by the lovely Vespa-15. She is an amazing effort into this and this is like her FanFiction baby. She has written a story on Fiction Press that I know you will enjoy, check it out please! We both hope you had a good holiday season and that this will be a good year for you all.**

**Little-Miss-Music95 Vespa-15**

Leah's POV  
"Babe there is an abandoned house on the outskirts of town do you think that might be were those blood suckers would be?" my boyfriend Adrian asked we had been together for a year and a half and meet on a shape shifter hunt he didn't know anything about the boys because it never came up in convocation but ever since that hunt we have been doing under the table hunts.  
"Sounds good babe I'll go grab our gear" I replied anything to get the locals under control and not worrying about this whole Crime rate blown out of the water highest it's been in 4 years! As the local newspapers like to put it

It took a while but we finally made it to the house but it was to quiet the sun had just set they should be ready to head out and cause trouble but we decided to check it out anyway Adrian had his shotgun and I had a knife and a shotgun also. Once we had cleared the bottom floor and just finished the top floor the house was clean they knew we were coming damn blood suckers we went to head back downstairs but we weren't the only ones in the house. We heard the footsteps coming up the stairs Adrian already having his shotgun pointed at whoever or what ever came up those stairs  
"I suggest you tow leave now before we kick your ass." Adrian spoke out but the figures were all to familiar it was Dean and Sam  
"Put your gun down Adrian, their ok." I said as I looked towards sam his face was full of shock dean must of stuck to it and not told him I was here  
"Leah, what are you doing here?"  
Now time for some explaining to my brother who got dragged to hell for 2 years and the other brother who didn't think I was good enough  
"I live in Bridgewater now with Adrian. What are you doing here Sam?" I was getting a little annoyed by this point I thought dean would have been hunting something but not Sam I thought he was over the business.  
"We are hunting. I'm guessing you know about Dean already. Whose this?" he pointed to Adrian whose hadn't put down his gun  
"I'm Adrian, I don't trust either of you because Leah has chosen not to tell me about you." Oh this is going to be a great convocation to have with him later but that was beside the point back to the boys  
"You two were gone for two years. Adrian's my boyfriend whom I met during a hunt. Adrian, these are my brothers. My last name is not Plant, its Winchester." I could see Deans mouth turn into a smirk  
"I know it was the first thing that came to mind" I smiled at Dean then looked to Adrian who looked a little pissed off but he finally put down his gun  
"Can I have a word with you Leah" ok scrap what I last said he was really pissed off he never called me Leah he always had some sort of nickname for me like sweetie or babe. Once we made it into a room away from the stairs Adrian chucked his gun on the bed and looked straight at me  
"Care to explain what the hell is going on" his voice was lower than normal must be trying not to yell at me. I might as well tell him  
"Well it all started with me getting stabbed then dying then Dean the one with the shorter hair he's my older brother being the older brother he is sold his soul for my life after a year he got dragged to hell by hell hounds resulting in him being gone for 2 years Sam my other brother hunted with me for two weeks then basically told me I was being to reckless so he decided that he would go to college and leave me to go find a job or do something 'normal' with my life me being the person that I am started hunting again by myself and meet you 6 months later changing my last name so Sam wouldn't find me" I rattled out all in one go Adrian looked as he had kept up  
"Ok heres a thought why didn't you tell me this earlier we have been hunting together for a year and half now Leah have you not thought in that time oh it might be nice to tell Adrian that I have 2 brothers and a completely different last name" he was yelling by this point  
"Of course I have but put it this way I never thought I would see dean again and I wasn't planning on seeing Sam again so.." I was yelling by this point as well  
"But still you lied to me Leah if that's even your real name I don't know what to believe any more you know what screw it I don't this bullshit" he yelled grabbing his gun and storming down the stairs and from down the hall all I hear is  
"Hey you alright mate you look a little annoyed" Dean off course putting a word in to anger him that little bit more making his way into the room I'm standing in  
"You alright midget?"  
"Yeah I alright… need another person in your team? Although I'm not working with Sam" adding that last piece on.I still hadn't forgiven him for what happened although it was 2 years ago  
"Course you can midget, but you will have to work with Mr 'I go to college and have a girlfriend'.."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys. Chapter 6 is written for you by myself today. I am loving writing this story and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. I wanna shout out to all the usual suspects. I am realising I havent done a shout out in a while. Please review guys! Also I have created a lets play channel with a friend of mine. Vesa-15 joins us for this and will be having her won game. Please have a watch!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95 & Vespa-15**_

LPOV

I cant believe Adrian walked out on me. I thought he would end up staying when he found out I was a Winchester and had two brothers. I pulled my oldest brother into the hall.

"Why do I have to work with him Dean? You dont know what he said to me after you were gone Dean. He kicked me out in the middle of a hunt!" He sighed.

"He's going back to his girlfriend soon anyway. Why wont you just listen to him, let him explain why he told you to leave."

"He told me to leave because he didnt want you to get hurt Lea! He was looking out for you." I sighed.

"I cant work with him Dean. He didnt even look for me after I left. He doesnt care if I live or die, only if he doesnt." I walked out. I couldnt be in the same room as him right now. Does he really care about me? No. He only wants to save himself. I knew what I had to do. I left the house and slammed the door behind me. I need to see Bobby. I got into the car, I knew Dean would be stupid enough to leave the keys in the ignition. It felt right being in the impala again. I learnt to drive in this car. I pulled away from the house and saw Dean running behind me. I was finally far enough way that there was no chance they would catch up and I turned on the radio.

**Out here in the fields  
I fight for my meals  
I get my back into my living  
I don't need to fight  
To prove I'm right  
I don't need to be forgiven**

Don't cry  
Don't raise your eye  
It's only teenage wasteland

I needed to keep driving. If I kept driving I wouldnt need to hunt with Sam and I could hunt with whoever I wanted. I could even stop hunting. I needed to shake that thought. I need to kill anything that escaped from the gates. It was my fault that they had escaped and I needed to put them back. I was going to drop the impala off to Bobby, have a place to sleep, steal his food and bolt. I had my car still there so I could leave when I needed to.

**Sally ,take my hand  
Travel south crossland  
Put out the fire  
Don't look past my shoulder  
The exodus is here  
The happy ones are near  
Let's get together  
Before we get much older**

Teenage wasteland  
It's only teenage wasteland  
Teenage wasteland  
Oh, oh  
Teenage wasteland  
They're all wasted!

LATER

I pulled into Bobbys place and saw him standing in the door. Dean must have called him and told him I was coming. I was still balsting The Who from the radio and he looked pissed, but when did he not? I parked just outside the house.

"Hey Bobby, how have you been?"

"Dont give me that crap Leah Winchester. You stole your brothers car and you havnt spoken to me in two years. Give me a hug." I walked into his arms and hugged the man that had been my father figure since dad died.

"I missed you Lea. Why did you run from your brothers?" I pulled away from his hug.

"He kicked me out in the middle of a hunt and Dean wants me to work with him. Its not going to happen Bobby." I pushed passed him and walked into the house. My boots making a loud noise throughout the house. I kept walking until I was in the kitchen. I grabbed a sandwhich Bobby had been making and sarted eating it. He was following me and looke irritated.

"Now I know why I was gaining weight, you werent here eating everything in my cupbords." I smirked. He knew what was happening when he let me into the house.

"No Bobby, your gaining weight because Dean hasnt been eating your pies." He chuckled at me.

"That igit hasnt been able to get near my food. My beer dissaperead when he was here though."

"Speaking off, do you have any Vodka, I need a drink." He motioned behind me and I saw the bottle behind me. I grabbed a glass and poured some for myself.

"Are you gonna turn me over to them Bobby?" He shook his head and sighed.

"I dont have a choice Leah. They are worried about you doll."

"Sam only worrys about himself and his new girlfriend. Dean does care but he wants everyone to get along all of a sudden and I cant do that Bobby." I walked passed him and into the junk yard. I found my car, another '67 chevy impala. I always put the keys in the ignition, a habit I had to change, and I got in the car. Bobby was knocking on my window. I woound it down and gave him a glare.

"What Bobby? They will be here soon and I need to get out of here."

"Leah would you stop being so self absorbed for one minute and listen to me? Sam kicked you out for YOUR saftey, not his. You were going to get killed and he was saving your life. He went to university after he spent a year looking for you. You dissapeared and you scared everyone. So do NOT get all high and mighty on me missy." At the end of his rant I knew I was being a brat. He was red in the face and I felt guilty. I took my key out of the ignition and got out of the car. I knew he was right. I followed him inside. It was getting dark outside and I was tired.

"I'm gonna go to bed Bobby, is my room still avalible?" He nooded and hugged me one last time. I knew that when I woke up I would have to face Sam and Dean. I needed to sleep beofre I was ready for that.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, this chapter was written by Vespa-15 for you all to enjoy. I am proud to announce that ATTK is live now! Shout out to the usual suspects and everyone who has Favorited this story and reviewed it!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95 & Vespa-15**_

L pov

After a couple of hours of me trying to sleep I was interrupted the pounding of a fist on Bobby's door it was still dark out which meant Dean and Sam were here. Bobby's words from yesterday in the car was still word for word in my mind

I knew I had to apologise to Sam, he used to be not only my older brother but my best friend before that argument I had to apologise to him… make it right…

I open the door after finding bobby past out drunk at his desk to reveal a very pissed off Dean and Sam. Dean walks straight past me towards the fridge most likely to find some beer. Sam on the other hand stood there glaring at me like I was a disgrace I know what I done wasn't the greatest thing I have ever done but there was no need for looks like that… my original plan about apologising were on hold for a moement I need to know what he was thinking

"If you want to say something Sam just say it now nothing is stopping you" I had enough of this bullshit we are going to settle this even if it is on Bobby's front porch.

"Fine then Leah what the hell was that back there? Hmm stranding your brothers at a ex-vamp house smart move Leah real smart move" he went to get into the house that was not happening I step in front of him

"What and that argument was a smart move Sam? hmm" i mimicking him at the end I was slightly yelling by this point and surprised that dean hasn't returned by this point or bobby hasn't yelled at us to shut the hell up.

"Well have you ever thought I never wanted to loose you again Leah. When you got stabbed it was the worst feeling in the world you were my best friend through everything me telling dad I wanted to go to college, when we got transferred to different schools you were my only friend we went through everything together" he sighed at the end my thoughts returned from earlier I know I'm being a brat it was because I knew dean being dragged to hell was my fault I was the one stupid enough to turn my back I was so guilty I turned to trying to get heaps of hunts done it was one of the only things I knew how to do. I couldn't help it I wrapped my arms around Sam's neck catching him by surprise hopefully everything will be ok...

Deans Point of view

I can't believe that just happened I knew Leah was pissed just losing her boyfriend and all but that doesn't mean she can take my baby! Sam looks just as pissed as me as we go to find the car Leah brought with her. After finding baby blue dodge challenger I knew it would be Leah's go to car other then her impala it also was given away by the cds in her back seat. My phone started vibrating in my pocket when we had been travelling for about an hour and Sam was driving

"Shes at mine you idjits"

"Thanks for calling Bobby we will be there soon" I was just about to hang up but before I did I heard a

"Dean hold up"

"What's up, Bobby?"

"You know how you told about what happened in the general store well an incident has happened the exact same signs" that caught me completely off guard my voice turned hushed

"We will talk when I get to yours"

The voice on the other end soon turned to the disconnection sound which resulted in the music being turned up it was the one of my favourite songs

**Something's wrong, shut the light **

**Heavy thoughts tonight **

**And they aren't of snow white **

**Dreams of war **

**Dreams of lies **

**Dreams of dragons fire **

**And of things that will bite, yeah**

**Sleep with one eye open **

**Grippin' your pillow tight**

**Exit light **

**Enter night **

**Take my hand **

**We're off to never never-land**

Later

My fist was connecting with Bobby's door I know one of them will be awake. Leah soon answers the door I couldn't deal with her right now I know my baby is ok because it was parked just outside but still. I walk past Leah heading towards the kitchen for a beer and then to have a talk with Bobby and left Sam and Lee to it

"What and that argument was a smart move Sam? Hmm" Leah yelled as I walked towards Bobby's office with a cold on in my hand he was past out snoring up a I sat there waiting for either one of them storm off or they will man up and make up after 2 freaking years

it took awhile but the yelling soon stopped and the was no slamming of doors either. I go out to the hall to investigate only to find Leah hugging Sam. Maybe after this everything will be ok or even back to the good old ways.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys. This is the chapter written by me and I am took a while writing ths one. I like this one and the song is a personal favortie of mine. Pleae write in the review's if you are enjoying this. I actually have just got a new laptop which only has wordpad so sorry for the spelling errors! Shout out to the usual suspects and everyone else reading this!**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95 & Vespa-15 **_

LPOV

"ALL YOU GET YOUR LAZY ASSES DOWN HERE AND TELL ME WHY I HAVE TO PLAY DADDY AGAIN!" I cringed. Bobby was awake and was not in a good mood, as usual. I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Because we are all people you cant say no to." I grabbed the peice of toast out of his hand and ran down the hallway. I remember doing this when I was younger, but to Sam. I was about to take a bite when I saw a man standing in the living room. I had never met him, or remember seeing him on any hunt before.

"Bobby, whose standing in your living room?"

"You are you idjit." I sighed.

"No really, whose the guy in the..." I turned back and saw nobody there. Ghost? I walked outside and checked the salt line. It was unbroken. Shit what was that? It wasnt a demon. I could tell, I dont know how but I was getting a strange vibe that says peace and hope. Woah wait a minute. When did I start talking about hope? Somethings up. I walked into the house and was greeted by three fully grown men throwing holy water on me.

"Ohhh it burns, it fucking burns." I said completly monotone. My face stayed pissed off. Dean grabbed my arm and pulled out his silver knife.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME DEAN?"

"What are you?" Wait what?!

"I'm a strange creature called Leah. What do you want me to say?!" I looked at Bobby, he was in different clothes. Sam looked as if he hadnt slept in three months. Dean looked like Dean, yet older. I pulled away from the men, and grabbed the knife. I pulled up my jacket sleeve and cut my forearm.

"See? Human. What else do you want to see me do? Go to the fucking circus?" I looked up at Dean. He pulled me into a hug, a tight bear hug, almost cutting off my air.

"DEAN, I NEED TO BREATHE!" He laughed and dropped me.

"Its good to see you again midget."

"Shut up, I'm not that short. What do you mean again brother of mine. I went outside for two seconds."

"Lea, you were gone for two months!"

CPOV

I found her. She was safe, aslong as she stayed in the house. I was standing in the living room of the man she called Bobby's house. He seemed like a trustworthy man. She could look after herself but more protection was needed. I was told she was special. I dont know in what way she was special, it was 'above my paygrade'. I'm not getting paid though, so I dont understad this statement. I was watching her, she saw me. I had to dissapear. I vanshied, still watching her. She went to check the salt line. I didnt see her for another 1460 hours. I knew where she was though. I stayed and kept an eye on her becon. Every human has a becon. A ligh sorce, the purer you are the brighter it is. A person with no becon has no soul. Its a good way to spot a demon with its back to you. I was lost in ym own thoughts when I heard shouting from insde the house. I walked in and saw the blonde one yelling at the special one.

"Lea, you were gone for two months!"

"Maby I can explain that. Your sister is special." All eyes were on me. I heard one of them going for a gun.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you."

"What are you." I looked at Bobby. He was the only one whose name I had nothered to know. He was a protector for Leah.

"I am an angel of the lord. He sent me here to watch Leah." I looked at Leah for the first time properly. She was attractive. I felt a pull to her, I cant explain it. I shook it off, human emotions should not affect me in this way.

"Sure you are trenchy." I looked at the blonde one. He had a bottle of holy water prepared to throw at me. I knew the only way to show him the truth would be to show my wings. I changed the weather to a thunder storm. It was sudden and Leah jumped at the sound of the rolling thunder. I shut off the lights and when the light flashed throughout the house I opened my wings.

"What the hell on earth is this..."

**"There must be some kind of way out of here," **

**Said the joker to the thief, **

**"There's too much confusion, **

**I can't get no relief. **

**Businessman they drink my wine, **

**Plowman dig my earth **

**None will level on the line, nobody offered his word, hey" **

"I told you what I am Leah. Now we need to keep you safe. There are many dangerous creatures out there wanting to kill you."

"Leah, I dont trust him." It was the blonde one again.

"Dean, why dont you trust an angel. You have to believe in one if you believe in demons. Think about it, you dont think that they just appreaed. There is twice as much lore on angles than there is demons."

"Yea Leah, but there is also lore on unicorns living at the end of freaking rainbows. Still doesnt make it real." I stood there watching the argument break out between these two about religion and beliefs. The tall brother had long walked off, probably to grab his brother a beer. Bobby stood by the door, in an attempt to stop me leaving befor this was all resolved. I could hear a message beong sent to me. I had to go and talk to Michael.

LPOV

"Look Leah, the probability of angles being real is almost nil. If they were real, then why didnt they ever help us before."

"You two do realise the angel just left." I turned and saw Bobby standing in front of the door.

"Bobby, why did you let him leave?"

"I didnt, he vanished. I'm not kidding. He was here one second then gone the next." A heavy silence filled the room. I could only hear music coming from the kitchen, I dont know when it was put on but it was still playing.

**"No reason to get excited," **

**The thief, he kindly spoke **

**"There are many here among us **

**Who feel that life is but a joke **

**But you and I, we've been through that **

**And this is not our fate **

**So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late" **

**All along the watchtower **

**Princes kept the view **

**While all the women came and went **

**Barefoot servants, too **

I rememberd the song from a when dad would take us on hunts. It bought back memorys of being young again. I know I'm only 21 but I had seen more than most people had when they were 95. I went upstairs to my room and started packing up my bag. I couldnt do this anymore. I had my own life to live. It was going well when it was just me working on cars. The song bought me back the harsh reality that I didnt want to do this anymore. Its not who I want to be. I dont want to be the girl who gets killed by a demon or hell hound. Geez, how many people would say that?

**Outside in the cold distance **

**A wildcat did growl **

**Two riders were approaching **

**And the wind began to howl **

***buisness man there, drink my wine, **

**Come and take my herb.**

The last verse seemed to be a little bit to real for me. The wildcat growling in the distance reminded me of the shapeshifter that almost took the lives of my brothers beacuse of my stupidity. This wasnt my life. This wasnt what was ment to happen.


End file.
